ouatfffandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is a Disney animated film featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The film was released in 1937 Traditional Plot Synopsis Orphaned Snow White is forced to work in her own home after her vain and wicked stepmother, Queen Grimhilde took over the kingdom after the death of Snow White's parents. Fearing that SNow White's beauty would surpass over the Queen, the Evil Queen forces her stepdaughter to work as a scullery maid and asks the Mirror daily if she is the fairest in the land. For the next past several years, he has always answered that she (the Queen) was the fairest. Satisfied with that, as long as the mirror said those words, then Snow White was safe. However, one day, when the Queen asks her daily question, the Mirror states that now that SNow White has turned fourteen, Snow is identified as the fairest, which infuriates the Evil Queen. While Snow does her chores, she meets and falls in love with a prince, which infuriates the Queen even more. The Queen instructs her reluctant huntsman to take Snow White, kill her and take her heart to prove it. However, when he takes the princess to pick flowers, the Huntsman switches sides and instead urges Snow to run. Instead he kills a pig to "prove" Snow's demise In the forest, Snow nearly gets lost and frightened before she finally meets Woodland creatures, who take her to the cottage of the seven dwarves. Seeing their house a mess, she cleans it before succumbing to sleep. The dwarves, Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Sleepy, and Bashful return to find Snow White sleeping in their beds. Instead of throwing her out, and nearly all of them are taken by their beauty (apart from Grumpy), they allow her to stay after she tells them she'll cook and clean while they are gone. Meanwhile at the Queen's castle, Snow's stepmother learns that her stepdaughter is in deed a live. The Queen takes manners into her own hand, disguising herself as an old beggar woman and makes a Poisoned Apple that will ensure that the princess will fall into a death like sleep. One day the dwarves leave while Snow is alone, who is fooled by the Queen and allows her into her home and the other animals can see through the Queen's trickery and go to warn the Dwarves, who immediately rush to her aid.However, they find that they are too late as Snow has already bitten into the apple. In a fit of rage, the dwarves chase the Evil Queen before unintentionally leading her to her death. The dwarves later hold a funeral for Snow and later have her placed in a glass coffin. However, the prince appears, gives Snow true love's kiss. The prince and princess ride off to their castle before Snow White bids the dwarves farewell. Characters featured Episodes featured * "Pilot" * "Snow Falls" * "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" * "7:15 A.M." * "Dreamy" * "The Stable Boy" * "An Apple Red as Blood" * "A Land Without Magic" * "We Are Both" * "The Doctor" * "The Cricket Game" * "The Queen Is Dead" * "The Evil Queen" * "Lost Girl" * "Snow Drifts" * "There's No Place Like Home" * "Unforgiven" * "Best Laid Plans" * "Mother" * "Operation Mongoose Part 1" * "Operation Mongoose Part 2" Items Featured * Poisoned Apple * Snow's Glass Coffin * Dwarf Pick Axes * Evil Queen's boxes